


365 Days to say I Love You, 365 Ways to say Marry Me

by HawkyBarton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clint Needs a Hug, Fluff, M/M, Phil Needs a Hug, based on the latest adorable trending video, but they both get one, so hurray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this (http://elitedaily.com/news/world/man-made-year-long-proposal-video/958099/) video that is circulating the internet right now. </p>
<p>Phil was dead and it was Clint's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	365 Days to say I Love You, 365 Ways to say Marry Me

It was Clint's birthday. It was Clint's birthday and he didn't feel like celebrating. 

Two months ago his world had gone to hell. He had escaped Loki's control, saved the world, and lost his boyfriend in the process.

Phil had been Clint's one constant for the last 20 years, ever since Clint had been recruited when he was 15 years old (before the whole 'Children shouldn't be soldiers' thing became really popular).  Phil had only been 5 years older than Clint, but they had struck a bond. Phil had been there for all of the good times, and the bad times. The two had been lovers for almost ten years for Christ's sake, and Clint didn't know what the fuck to do without him. 

So it was Clint's birthday and he was sitting in his room alone with a movie being ignored in the living room ten feet away.

Clint was about thirty minutes into his space-outed episode when he heard a loud knock on his bedroom door. Ignoring it, Clint burrowed underneath  his covers and tried to visualize Phil was underneath them too.

The knock came again (louder), and a third time (loudest).

Huffing, Clint stood up and wrenched his door open "What?!"

Natasha was standing on the other side of the door with a neutral expression on her face. She handed Clint a piece of paper and then walked away.

Confused and frowning at Natasha's lack of tact, Clint looked down. On the paper was Phil's old letterhead and Natasha's neat font written underneath. Clint read the note and got even more confused.

_'Happy Birthday Clint! Go to the kitchen'_

Annoyed, Clint headed for the kitchen because he knew that if he didn't, Natasha would kick the ever loving shit out of him. 

Tony and Bruce were sitting at the kitchen table, smiling as he entered the room.

Clint opened his mouth, but closed it when Tony shoved another piece of paper in his hands.

It was another letter from Phil's office, but this time the writing was in a mismatch of Tony and Bruce's chicken-scratch.

_'Happy b-day Clint! You should go to the gym'_

Shaking his head, Clint waved his hand to the scientists and headed down to the gym.

Thor and Steve were waiting on the mats for him. Clint stepped forward, but a paper airplane was thrown by Thor and smacked into his forehead, falling to the ground. 

Sighing, Clint picked up the paper and unfolded it. Another letter, Steve and Thor the writers now. 

' _Hope you have a great birthday! Go to the roof'_

Clint just raised an eyebrow, "Anyone gonna explain?"

Steve and Thor just looked at each other before looking back at Clint and shaking their heads, smiles taking over their faces.

Clint muttered under his breath, "Thanks for nothing," and allowed Steve and Thor to push him from the gym and over to the elevator.

Clint got into the elevator and went all the way up to the roof where he got out and just... Blinked.

Standing there was Fury and Maria Hill, waiting for him.

Clint walked up cautiously, "Uh... Sir?"

Fury just shoved a StarkPad with headphones attached into his hands, "Go sit the fuck down and watch the video Agent

Clint knew better than to try and respond to that, so Clint made his way to a conveniently located chair and plopped down. Plopping the ear-buds in, Clint clicked on the little video that said, "Happy Birthday Clint"

The video loaded and suddenly there was Phil's face on the screen.

"Hey Clint," video Phil said to him.

Clint immediately choked back a sob.

"So it's your birthday! I hope it's a good one. Sorry about the man-hunt, but I didn't want to make this eas on you"

Clint's eyes watered. _You didn't make it easy Phil... You didn't make it easy at all._

"Anyway, his is a special video that I have been planning for a full year. I took a video a day, and I hpe you like it"

Clint frowned as Phil faded away and some song that he couldn't identify began to play.

The 1st video came on the screen, and it was of Phil in his office, holding up the same letterhead everyone had been showing him all day. But now, the words were in Phil's handwriting and said, _'Marry me Clint?'_

Gasping, Clint felt himself begin to cry as the video kept going. There was a new date on every paper asking Clint to marry him that Phil loved him, and sometimes there was even videos of Clint doing random things around their apartment. 

Another video popped up, and Clint recognized the date as the day Phil was murdered by Loki. Phil was looking haggard in the SHIELD bathroom, and the letterhead for the day just asked Clint to come back to him. Phil had tears in his eyes, and Clint couldn't help but whimper.

Clint let himself cry completely as the last video faded away. He was actually crying so hard that he almost missed the words, ' _Turn around'_ flash across the screen.

Frowning, Clint turned his head and gasped as Phil stood behind him (very much alive), with the whole team surrounding him.

He was holding another letter in his hand, but there was only two words: _'Forgive me?'_

Clint just let out a huge sob and rushed over to Phil, wrapping his arms and legs around the other man like an octopus. 

Phil didn't stumble, but made sure to tighten his hold, muttering apologies against Clint's hair.

Pulling away, Clint let out a tiny laugh and nodded, "Of course I forgive you and of _course_ I'll marry you Phil!"

Phil just smiled and kissed Clint while the rest of the team cheered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
